A radiofrequency module may comprise a semiconductor integrated circuit that can transmit an electromagnetic signal, or that can receive an electromagnetic signal, or both. To that end, an antenna assembly may be disposed on the semiconductor integrated circuit. Such a compact structure can be used, in particular, when the electromagnetic signal is in the millimeter wave range.
Patent publication US 2008/0278400 A1 describes an electronic apparatus comprising an antenna chip and a package. The package comprises a chip mounting surface and an encapsulating material. The antenna chip comprises a substrate, in particular silicon substrate, and an antenna structure. A void is arranged in the substrate in the vicinity of the antenna structure. This void is produced by etching. The void in the substrate, which is in the vicinity of the antenna structure, serves to improve antenna emission characteristics.
Patent publication US 2010/0033395 A1 describes a semiconductor chip integrating a transceiver, an antenna, and a receiver. The antenna connected to the transceiver is located in a dielectric layer located on the front side of the substrate. The separation between the reflector plate and the antenna is about the quarter wavelength of millimeter waves, which enhances radiation efficiency of the antenna. An array of through substrate dielectric vias is employed to reduce the effective dielectric constant of the material between the antenna and the reflector plate, thereby reducing the wavelength of the millimeter wave and enhance the radiation efficiency.